


【娜俊】School days

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【娜俊】School days

1.  
罗渽民倚在正对洗手间门口的墙上。  
黄仁俊走出来就看到领带扯得松垮的人不怀好意地盯着自己。  
“黄仁筠同学，还记得我吗？”  
罗渽民满意的看到黄仁俊停下脚步。  
“好久不见。”罗渽民走到黄仁俊身后，捻起一缕发丝放到鼻尖闻着。  
“你……认错人了。”黄仁俊好不容易才找回女孩子的声音。  
“怎么会呢，俊俊不记得以前别的小男生调皮要掀你裙子，还是我帮你打跑他们的嘛？”  
黄仁俊当然记得。

从小就认为自己是个女生，出门一定是穿小裙子的。  
可花名册上的性别栏里还是写着男。  
班里人都把自己当作可以肆意欺负的对象。  
被女生揪小辫子，被男生掀小裙子。  
有一个人除外。  
他会推开那些心怀嫉妒的女孩子，也会把恶意满满的男孩子摁在地上打。  
虽然最后经常是两个人被其他人围起来欺负。  
黄仁俊记得他把自己紧紧的护在怀里。  
也记得他在自己耳边轻声安慰。  
“俊俊不怕，有我在，不要怕。”

“俊俊真坏，搬家了也不告诉你去哪里找你。”  
“还把名字给改了。”  
“不过没关系，我还是找到你了。”  
罗渽民从后面环住紧张的黄仁俊，一如小时候把他护在怀里那样。  
“我去学了跆拳道和散打，现在打架很厉害。不会再有人敢欺负你了。”  
黄仁俊挣开他的怀抱：“我不知道你在说什么。没别的事的话我就先走了。”  
“俊俊小时候还答应嫁给我的。现在怎么就翻脸不认人了呢？”  
黄仁俊看着一步步逼近过来的罗渽民，转身就往楼梯间跑。  
罗渽民反应极快，三两步就追上了黄仁俊，半搂半拖的把人带上了教学楼天台。

黄仁俊在这里读了一年书都不知道天台门能自己开，也不知道刚转来的罗渽民从哪里弄来的钥匙。  
罗渽民踹上天台门的同时松了手，黄仁俊随着惯性摔在了地上。  
罗渽民不急着把人扶起来，而是蹲在他面前，从校服外套的内袋里拿出了张照片。  
照片里的小孩穿着男款的校服，头发却留到了耳下，看向镜头的眼睛里倔强中带着胆怯。  
“你说同学们看到这张照片的话……”  
“不可以！”  
“仁筠同学反应这么大干什么？或许你认识照片上这个小男孩嘛？”罗渽民特意加重了男字的发音。

黄仁俊四年级的时候坐在阳台边缘崩溃大哭：“为什么要把我生下来！我受不了这种日子了！你们就当我没有来过不可以吗？！”  
黄妈妈死死的抱住黄仁俊的腰，泣不成声。  
黄仁俊被锁在窗户封死了的房间里。  
第二天，头发白了大半的黄爸爸拿着档案袋疲惫的走了进来。  
“仁筠，我们搬家吧。”  
“爸爸……对不起……”黄仁俊的眼泪一颗颗砸在性别栏的女字上。  
“别哭了，我的女儿变成小花猫可不好看。”黄爸爸帮他擦了眼泪，“是我们把你生错了性别，现在爸爸妈妈努力的在帮你改过来，以后不可以在做傻事了知道吗？”

绝对不可以被大家知道！  
黄仁俊想把照片抢回来。  
罗渽民仗着身高优势举着手，看黄仁俊踮着脚想把自己手臂抓下来。  
“你乖乖听话，我就不告诉别人。”  
黄仁俊身上淡淡的体香让人心猿意马，罗渽民环住他的腰，消除两人之间最后的距离。  
黄仁俊双手抵在罗渽民胸前努力往后仰。  
“我劝你最好是按我说的来。”  
黄仁俊仰头看着，七年不见，少年眼里的冷漠让人感到陌生。  
“渽民，拜托你。”没有刻意伪装的声音里带着哭腔，乍一听并不太好分辨男女。  
“俊俊这些年没有发育嘛，声音还和小时候一样清亮。”  
黄仁俊咬着唇不说话。  
“为什么不告而别。连我也不配知道你的去向嘛？”  
黄仁俊听出了他压抑的怒火，便把事情和盘托出，当然略过了自己以死相逼的那一段。

“现在可以把照片给我了吗？”  
罗渽民勾起唇角：“俊俊对听话是不是有什么误解？”  
“听话的意思是，以后，一直都要听我的。”  
“罗渽民你不要欺人太甚！”  
黄仁俊还想说下去，罗渽民干脆利落的吻住了他。  
柔软的触感让人欲罢不能。  
罗渽民有些粗暴的纠缠黄仁俊的小舌，不放过每一个角落，黄仁俊嘴唇和舌头都被咬得生疼。  
“你们女孩子真爱哭。”罗渽民尝到了咸涩的味道才放开他。  
“是初吻吗？”罗渽民拇指摩挲着嫣红的唇瓣。  
黄仁俊恼怒的瞪他，泛着泪光的眼神反而像是嗔怪。  
罗渽民被这一眼瞪得心痒，像是有猫爪子在挠一样：“俊俊，做我女朋友吧。”

2.  
帅气的转学生才来一个礼拜就追到了级花的消息很快传遍了学校。  
黄仁俊背着书包走在回家的路上，被同年级的小混混拦住。  
“呵，我以为有多清高呢？之前那么多人跟你表白都拒绝了。原来也是个看见帅哥就分开腿的婊子。”小混混劣质的二手烟喷在黄仁俊脸上。  
“你在说什么？”黄仁俊皱眉屏住呼吸。  
“反正都被那个转学生玩过了，也陪我们弟兄玩玩吧。”  
小混混说着手就伸向黄仁俊的校服纽扣。  
一个易拉罐飞过来打开了那只咸猪手。  
“你找死？”  
小混混恶狠狠的盯着挡在黄仁俊身前的人。  
可乐顺着易拉罐缝隙流到地上，气泡滋滋作响。  
罗渽民把书包递给黄仁俊：“离远点。”  
“干他！”  
为首的小混混丢了手上的烟头，率先冲了过来。

黄仁俊终于见识到了这些年罗渽民学习跆拳道和散打的成果。  
不说是一拳一个小混混吧，三拳一个也是有的。  
然而以一敌五，挂彩那也是不可避免的。  
罗渽民抹了嘴角的血迹，回身要拿自己的书包。  
黄仁俊抱着不撒手。  
“那你帮我把作业也做了吧。”罗渽民疼的没什么耐心，自顾自往家走。  
黄仁俊跟在后面默不作声。  
“你想干什么？”罗渽民无奈的看着一路跟到家门口的人，“我爸妈都在国外，家里就我一个人，你觉得知道我们俩独处一室会说些什么吗？”  
“反正你都大肆宣扬我是你女朋友了。”  
“这是一个概念吗？我那是宣告主权断他们念想。你这可就无形坐实某些传言了。”  
“传就传呗。”  
“不是？你不是觉得自己是女孩子嘛？女孩子不都是很注重名声的？”  
“行得正，坐得端。他们背后嚼舌根子我又不少块肉。”黄仁俊抢过罗渽民手里的钥匙自己开门。  
罗渽民跟在他身后关门。  
搞毛啊，我在这里男女有别，他倒无所畏惧。

黄仁俊接过医药箱给罗渽民上药。  
平日里淡淡的香气此刻变成幽香，一阵一阵刺激着罗渽民的嗅觉。  
因为要上碘伏，怕弄脏衣服，黄仁俊把校服外套脱了，袖口往上翻了两翻。  
之前都没发现，黄仁俊竟然还有起伏的曲线。  
罗渽民有些窘迫，眼神不知道该往哪里看。  
“我自己来吧。”罗渽民握住黄仁俊的手想把棉棒拿过来。  
黄仁俊的手很滑，虽然上次在天台抓过一次了，但此时的情景跟上次完全不一样。  
罗渽民触电一般撒开了手。  
黄仁俊停下了动作，声音听起来没什么感情：“觉得恶心的话，为什么还要说我是你女朋友呢？”  
“什么觉得恶心？”罗渽民匪夷所思。  
“没什么，你自己处理吧。”黄仁俊拿了书包外套就走。  
响亮的摔门声宣告着黄仁俊离开时的怒气。  
以前俊俊从来不会这样没头没尾闹脾气的。  
女孩子真是神奇的物种。

3.  
因为心情不好，黄仁俊洗漱完后躺在床上玩手机。  
朋友圈里刷到了学生妆容的教程。黄仁俊看完后点了个赞。  
手机振动。  
【LittleBear：咦？你竟然会给人点赞？】  
【CuteFox：今天心情不太好。】  
【LittleBear：谁又惹我们小筠生气啦？】  
【CuteFox：你还记得我跟你小时候我喜欢的那个男生嘛？】  
【LittleBear：记得，就是护着你的那个吧。】  
LittleBear知道有故事听了，拨了语音通话过来。  
黄仁俊把最近的事情一五一十的告诉了对方。  
“所以你现在是有男朋友了？”  
“理论上来说是的。”  
“但你觉得你男朋友讨厌你？”  
“这是个事实，不用我觉得。”  
“应该不会，讨厌你哪还帮你打架啊，还受伤了。”  
黄仁俊语塞。  
“而且你不是说初吻那次他很主动的嘛。”  
提到初吻，黄仁俊脸上就有些发烫。  
“Bear，其实……”黄仁俊抱住姆明玩偶翻了个身，踌躇了一下才说下去，“其实我那次很享受。我喜欢他对我身体的渴望。今天我特意脱了外套挨着他，我以为他会抱抱我……”  
“他可能比较木讷？你上次不是哭了吗，说不定他认为你不喜欢和他有skinship。”

黄仁俊和LittleBear是在网上认识的，自己是性别认知障碍，而LittleBear是罕见的双性人。同样迷茫于该如何融入这个不够宽容的社会，让两人成了无话不谈的好朋友。  
“那我要怎么办？直接扑倒他？”黄仁俊想象了一下，觉得难度好大。  
“勾引他啊！十几岁谁能按捺得住。如果他忍得住那你要不就趁早换一个吧。”  
“怎么勾引啊？”  
“百度啊！”  
那不等于说了个屁。黄仁俊无语。  
LittleBear咻咻咻发了十来个链接过来。  
【CuteFox：你平时都收藏了些什么东西？？？】  
【LittleBear：虽然没有男朋友，备着总没错，你看这不是用上了吗？】

黄仁俊认真研读了一番，选了一个看起来比较靠谱的方法。  
黄仁俊换了纯棉的吊带睡裙，向罗渽民发起了视频通话。  
“俊俊？”罗渽民也才洗完澡，大喇喇的裸着上半身，脖子上还搭了条擦头发的毛巾。  
“你怎么洗头了？你的伤口不能碰水的。”  
“小伤口不要紧的。怎么还不睡？”罗渽民找了个支架立好手机，拧开了瓶矿泉水。  
黄仁俊按链接里说的，假装无意地伸长胳膊，让罗渽民能看到自己的上半身。  
屏幕里白晃晃的一片让罗渽民一口水差点喷出来。  
小时候看脸就知道黄仁俊白，但没想到黄仁俊身上竟然能白得发光。  
黄仁俊看到罗渽民的喉结滚动了一下，心里暗暗给LittleBear收藏的教程比了个大拇指。  
“渽民在家都不穿衣服的嘛？”黄仁俊忍着羞涩，半天才想出这么一句骚话，同时趴在床上，领口里的风光若隐若现。  
“我作业还没做完呢仁俊早点睡啊晚安！”罗渽民几乎是落荒而逃。  
罗渽民挂了视频，低头看着立起来的兄弟，绝望的捂住脸：“你能不能有点出息，俊俊是女孩子，不能吓到他。”

第二天，黄仁俊红着眼眶走进教室，看也不看罗渽民一眼。  
罗渽民在桌肚里给兄弟发消息求救。  
【JM：帅气的大哥！我有事请教！】  
【MK：说。】  
【JM：以您一打女朋友的经验来看，请问女朋友生气了该怎么哄？】  
【MK：没有什么是不能在床上解决的。】  
【JM：…………我女朋友还是个孩子谢谢。】  
【MK：不要小看女孩子的欲望。】  
【JM：不可能的。】  
【MK：你做了什么搞得她不理你了？】  
【JM：应该是挂了他电话？】  
【MK：那还不简单，抱抱亲亲顺顺毛喂点甜食就好了。】  
罗渽民觉得好像有那么点道理。

4.  
今天轮到黄仁俊留下来做值日。  
一起的女生还要去补课所以先走了。  
罗渽民拎着奶茶回来就看到黄仁俊弯腰在拖地。  
这制服裙也太短了些。  
黄仁俊动作大一些的话甚至都能看到内裤边缘。  
罗渽民脸一黑，走过去脱下外套围在黄仁俊腰间打了个结。  
黄仁俊也不反抗，任由罗渽民抢过拖把完成了剩下的值日工作。  
罗渽民收拾好东西，黄仁俊还是靠着课桌垂头不说话。  
罗渽民试探性的环住黄仁俊的腰，没有得到反抗才把人整个搂进怀里。  
“对别人都那么亲和友善，怎么就跟我在一块的时候像个小气包子一样。”  
黄仁俊不回答，罗渽民也不急，一下一下顺着他后背。  
“你不是觉得我恶心不乐意碰我吗？”  
“你平时都在想什么？”罗渽民哭笑不得，“我觉得你恶心我犯得着这些年满世界的找你吗？”  
黄仁俊这才回抱住他。  
胸前柔软的触感让罗渽民浑身僵硬。  
“我给你买了奶茶，再放下去就不冰了。”罗渽民又起了反应，怕黄仁俊发现，急着想分开。  
黄仁俊抱得更紧。

“俊俊……”罗渽民突然想起李马克说的话。  
黄仁俊仰头吻住他后面的话。  
罗渽民愣了两秒就夺回了主动权，一边回吻一边带着他往门口走。  
关上教室门，两人才分开。  
黄仁俊背靠门板，胸脯起伏，来不及咽下去的津液顺着下巴滴落在衬衫上，晕开一小块透明的圆印。  
罗渽民埋在黄仁俊颈间：“俊俊，我想对你做些不好的事情，你会介意吗？”  
“你介意也没用。因为你得听我的话。”罗渽民看黄仁俊没有一点反抗的意思，解开他外套的扣子，和腰间自己的校服一起扔在了一旁。  
黄仁俊脸红的像番茄：“教室里有监控。”  
“那就是装着唬人的，不然铁蛋的手机被偷了怎么找也找不到呢？”  
罗渽民从裙子里抽出衬衫下摆，顺着腰线一路往上摸。  
黄仁俊里面穿的还是棉质的小背心，罗渽民隔着布料握住了那团小巧：“俊俊怎么真的能长出来呢？”  
“嗯……医生开了雌激素。”黄仁俊有些站不稳，抬起胳膊勾住了他肩膀。  
“难怪俊俊连胡子都不长了。”罗渽民轻舔本应该有凸出喉结的位置。  
“渽民……不要……”  
灵活的手指挑开背心的边缘，像游鱼一样钻了进去，布料的弹性让手掌紧紧压在软肉上。  
梦了无数回的场景终于真实的发生，罗渽民揉捏得逐渐用力，另一只手探入裙摆，隔着内裤肆意揉捏挺翘的臀肉。  
“渽民……嗯……渽民……”在重新遇到罗渽民之前，黄仁俊从未想过自己还会有跟人如此亲密的一天。  
生理上的快感和心理上被人接纳的安全感让黄仁俊前所未有的满足，只能紧紧抱住身前的人，一遍又一遍叫着他的名字来表达自己的爱意。  
“嘘，有人来了。”  
黄仁俊瞪大眼睛。  
罗渽民锁上教室的门，变本加厉的解开黄仁俊衬衫的扣子。  
不要这样，会被人发现。  
“谁把教室门锁上了？我的书包还在里面耶。”  
薄薄的门板后就是同学，罗渽民已经解开了所有扣子，把小背心往上推。  
黄仁俊扭着身体拒绝配合。  
挣扎间腕骨打在了门板上。  
“你有没有听到什么声音？”  
黄仁俊不敢再挣扎，只能握住罗渽民的手，好像这样就能阻止他的动作一样。  
罗渽民看他那湿漉漉的眼神愈发想欺负，干脆利落的把背心全推了上去。  
淡粉色的蓓蕾暴露在空气中，因为刚才的摩擦而挺立起来。  
“有人在吗？”门外的人叩了叩门板。  
罗渽民弯腰含住了幼小的果实。  
黄仁俊险些叫出声，连忙松开罗渽民捂住自己的嘴。  
罗渽民托着黄仁俊的臀把人悬空抵在门上，把乳尖舔的湿淋淋才肯放过。  
黄仁俊松了口气，门后的声音又让他绷紧了身体。  
“看看窗户锁了没，可以爬窗进去拿。”  
黄仁俊浑身发抖，罗渽民轻笑一声，把人又往上托了些，吮咬着白嫩的乳肉。  
低头就能看到罗渽民的埋在自己胸前的发旋，吻痕在雪白的皮肤上格外醒目，红肿的乳珠则在不断提醒着黄仁俊方才被品尝的快感。  
太淫荡了。  
黄仁俊偏过头，不敢再看这画面。

5.  
窗框被摇晃而发出声响，黄仁俊手脚都紧紧盘在罗渽民身上。  
把自己带进窘境的是罗渽民，能给自己安全感的也是罗渽民。  
黄仁俊觉得自己是茑萝，罗渽民是他赖以生存的大树。  
以前不是这样的，小时候自己还能不告而别。  
黄仁俊不否认自己从小就喜欢那个护在自己身前的人。  
可喜欢有什么用呢。  
自己是怪物啊，胯前鼓鼓囊囊，但喜欢穿好看的裙子，喜欢编漂亮的头发，喜欢一切粉粉嫩嫩的可爱玩意。  
罗渽民会保护自己，或许只是因为自己太可怜了。  
“我走啦，谢谢你一直以来拦在我身前，以后不会有人拖累你一起被欺负了。”  
年幼的黄仁俊在罗渽民家门口放了一小包糖果，对着门鞠了一躬以后，头也不回的上车走了。  
你是真的喜欢我嘛？还是一时兴起。

黄仁俊又抱紧了几分。  
“别怕，我都锁好了。”罗渽民还是埋在胸前不抬头，呼吸粗重。  
仁俊实在是太香了，比起小时候的奶味还多了些说不清的感觉。  
想把他藏起来，这么可爱的仁俊只能自己看。  
罗渽民觉得自己像个变态。  
“真的没有人吗？保安也下班了借不到钥匙。”  
说话声慢慢变小变远。  
黄仁俊这才放松下来。  
如果她们再往后走两扇窗户朝里看，就能看到转校生亵玩级花的香艳场景。  
罗渽民把软手软脚瘫在怀里的人放到课桌上，低头盯着裸露在外的大腿。  
“你看什么……”黄仁俊拢住衬衫，想并起双腿，但罗渽民就站在自己腿间。  
“这个学校的制服都这么短的嘛？”罗渽民眉头皱的能夹死苍蝇。  
“我自己改短过一些。”黄仁俊还是小声的说了实话。  
罗渽民眼睛瞪得像铜铃。  
“大家都改的嘛，这样能显腿长。”黄仁俊一点一点往后挪。  
罗渽民简直是被气笑了，抬起一条腿架在肩膀上，啃咬着细嫩的大腿内侧皮肤。  
“渽民……不要留下印子！”黄仁俊怕踢到罗渽民而不敢乱动。  
罗渽民满意的看了眼自己的杰作，把人翻过来摁在桌子上。  
“你确定这个长度是显腿长而不是直接露底嘛？”罗渽民捋平短裙的褶皱，裙摆才堪堪遮住内裤。  
如果不压住的话，罗渽民松开手，布料又抬起一些。  
自己不在的这些年到底便宜了多少男生。  
罗渽民想到别人跟在黄仁俊身后的猥琐模样就止不住内心的烦躁，巴掌落在挺翘的小屁股上，在教室里隐约还有回响。  
“啊！你干什么！”爸爸妈妈不提倡棍棒教育，黄仁俊从小到大还是第一次被人打屁股。  
“疼吗？”又是一巴掌落在屁股上。  
“呜……不要打……”黄仁俊因为内心隐隐的兴奋感而感到羞耻。  
“那你乖乖听我话。”罗渽民停下手，俯身压在黄仁俊身上，“我会保护好俊俊的，不会再有人敢欺负你。”  
明明现在只有你敢欺负我了好吗？  
心里吐槽归吐槽，黄仁俊还是乖顺的点头。  
“走吧，我送你回家。”罗渽民亲昵的蹭了蹭他脸颊，在发间又深吸两口气。  
黄仁俊爬起来整理自己的衣服，罗渽民背过身。  
再等等，不能一次上本垒。罗渽民也把衬衫从裤子里拉出来，来遮挡胯间鼓胀的一包。  
“呀罗渽民！”黄仁俊指着自己大腿内侧暧昧的痕迹，“你是狗嘛咬那么多印子！”  
“你裙子长点别人就看不到了。”  
“那我今天怎么回去！僵尸跳蹦回去啊？”  
罗渽民把自己的外套重新系在他腰间：“今晚就给我把裙子改回来。”

罗渽民一手提着两个人的书包，一手牵着别扭的人走在路上。  
“还是我自己来背吧，别人都在看我了。”  
“书包给男朋友拿不是很正常的？”罗渽民不撒手，“看你是因为你男朋友太帅了。”  
你还能更不要脸一点吗？  
已经错过了晚高峰，公交车上还算空荡。两人在后排找了位置坐下来，罗渽民把书包压在黄仁俊腿上。  
“遮好。”  
“都坐着谁看得到啊。”黄仁俊觉得罗渽民也太夸张了。  
“我不管。”  
罗渽民的手在书包下没安分多久，来回抚摸黄仁俊的大腿。  
黄仁俊瞥到他胯间的鼓胀，仗着他在公交车上不会有什么大动作，抱住他胳膊凑到耳边。  
“你这算是公车痴汉嘛？”  
罗渽民被挑逗的耳根发红，胳膊用力在黄仁俊胸前压了两下才不情愿的收回手。  
到了单元楼门口，罗渽民把书包递还给黄仁俊。  
“晚上别忘了把裙子改回来。”罗渽民又把裙摆往下拉了拉。  
“知道啦！”黄仁俊把外套解下来还给他。  
外套内侧上湿了一块，在浅色的丝质内衬上格外显眼。  
尴尬。  
罗渽民在黄仁俊腿间瞄来瞄去。  
“你回去路上小心！”黄仁俊捂着脸逃回家。  
太丢人了，自己竟然都没察觉到。  
裙子必须改回来。  
黄仁俊把湿透了的内裤脱下来泡在水池里。


End file.
